


Kill Mother Fucking Depeche Mode (tumblr prompt #1)

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depeche Mode - Freeform, Fights, Friendship, Other, its very au, like in the 90s ish??, lmao only bc they are the catalyst for the argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: "We, uh…"  Brian looked helplessly at Trent."We got into an argument about Depeche Mode."  Trent said, looking back at Brian."I don't understand this generation."  Sighed Mrs. Silverstein.OrA 90's high school AU in which Trent and Marilyn get into an argument about Depeche Mode in a school hallway, and Marilyn ends up landing them both in the principal's office, because when somebody else besides him insults Trent, he isn't okay with it.





	Kill Mother Fucking Depeche Mode (tumblr prompt #1)

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr because I asked for a bunch of tumblr manznor prompts so be prepared for loads of this kind of trash coming up
> 
> tag for the prompted fics is #call 2 arms so if you don't follow me on tumblr you can find the rest of them 
> 
> ps I love Depeche Mode and KMFDM aY

Trent walked quickly out of English class, looking around rapidly for Brian. He saw a couple of jocks who he really wanted to avoid and ducked into the doorway of Room 301, the class Brian was supposed to be coming out of. Trent stood there for a few seconds, praying the jocks hadn't seen him, when suddenly, the door opened into his back.

"Fuck!" Trent spat, tripping forward, then turning around to come face to chest with Brian.

"Dude, are you okay?" Brian said worriedly, adjusting his pile of sketchbooks in his arms.

"Yeah, 'm fine." Trent mumbled, rubbing his back, hoping it wouldn't bruise over too much.

"Good. Ready for lunch?" Brian asked, grinning at Trent.

Trent nodded, "I have to grab mine."

"My mom said she'd make me one." Brian rolled his eyes.

"And then what?" Trent asked, as they walked to their lockers.

"Well, she fucking didn't." Brian flicked his box-dye black hair over his shoulder.

Trent knew Brian well enough to know not to say he was sorry for him. Brian hated people feeling sorry for him.

"I'll give you half my sandwich." Trent said, pulling his lunch out his locker, and putting his books in.

"I don't want it. I'm not hungry." Brian grimaced.

"Yes, you are. Stop being an asshole." Trent sighed.

"Why the fuck do you carry all those schoolbooks around anyway?" Brian spat, putting two of the three sketchbooks in his arms into his locker.

"Because I'm not an unmotivated retard." Trent snapped at his friend.

"Oh, so I'm an unmotivated retard?" Brian's voice raised, drawing a few glances from the people around them.

"Brian, shut the fuck up, unless you wanna be the punching bag for some jock!" Trent snapped.

"Fucking try me, you band geek!" Brian spat, fists tightened.

"Brian, I'm serious!" Trent cast a look around, "Why are you so fucking on edge, anyway?"

"Because you called me an unmotivated retard!" Brian slammed his locker shut.

"You're not an unmotivated retard, you're just a fucking asshole!" Trent screamed, losing all abandon.

"Did you just fucking call me an asshole? You know damn well I'm your only friend in this fucking shithole!" Brian yelled.

"Shut your fucking face with your dumb fucking KMFDM t-shirt, you god damn goth!" Trent screeched.

"Says you! Depeche Mode fucking sucks!" Brian yelled at the top of his lungs, gesturing at Trent's shirt.

"Depeche Mode does not suck!" Trent yelled, "Fuck you!"

A throng of students were beginning to amass around them, but neither Trent nor Brian cared.

"Depeche Mode does fucking suck! They try too fucking hard!" Brian yelled.

Some of the jocks began to saunter over to see what was going on.

"Depeche Mode is a fucking fantastic band! You're just pissed and butt hurt because you suck shit at guitar!" Trent threw himself at Brian, fists flying.

Brian easily caught Trent's hands by the wrists, the smaller boy still trying to punch his friend.

"Hey, look." One of the jocks said, and Trent and Brian both froze, "Little band fag is trying to attack."

Brian let go of Trent, "What the fuck did you just call him?!"

"Ohhh, defending your boyfriend, are you? Thought you guys were fighting, but maybe that's how goths fuck." The jock in the front crossed his arms, his friends laughing stupidly behind him.

"Brian, don't do it." Trent said warningly, looking at Brian from the lockers.

Brian ignored Trent, staring directly at the jock in front of him, "Trent isn't a fucking goth."

"Yeah, but he's a faggot." The jock said, raising his eyebrow.

"You're so fucking unimportant that I literally don't even know your name." Brian said.

The jock opened his mouth to respond, but Brian pulled his arm back and punched the other boy in the mouth with full force. The jock fell down down on his ass, blood spewing from his mouth. The amassed students gasped in surprise, because Brian had just broken the unspoken code that you absolutely never punch someone with a higher social rank than you. 

Brian never really was one to give a shit about something like that, Trent thought to himself, smiling a little.

"Don't…" Brian kicked the boy on the ground in the ribcage, as the students fanned out in shock, "Ever…" He pushed the jock trying to rise down with his platform boot, "Fucking say anything about Trent again."

"That's enough!" Spoke a sharp voice, and the jock's friend's as well as the other kids watching, disappeared quickly into the crowd.

"Fuck." Brian whispered, knowing that it looked pretty bad at first glance to see someone kicking the shit out of someone bleeding on the floor.

"Hey, Mrs. Silverstein." Trent said in an effort to distract from what was happening.

"Reznor! Warner! What on Earth are you doing to Johnson!" Mrs. Silverstein's eyebrows raised above her glasses in surprise, her lips puckering into nothingness.

"Trent didn't do anything--" Brian began, but Mrs. Silverstein motioned for him to stop talking.

"Now is not the time to try to defend Mr. Reznor. One person could not have possibly beat up another student this badly. Now, what happened?"

"We, uh…" Brian looked helplessly at Trent.

"We got into an argument about Depeche Mode." Trent said, looking back at Brian.

"I don't understand this generation." Sighed Mrs. Silverstein.

She scanned the crowd of passing students for one who she knew was responsible. Her eyes settled on one of the girls.

"Lynch!" She barked, and the blonde girl jumped, nearly dropping her books.

"Yes, Mrs. Silverstein?" The girl walked over, eying Brian and Trent suspiciously.

"Will you please escort Johnson here to the nurse's office." Mrs. Silverstein said in a demanding tone, "I need to take Warner and Reznor to the principal."

"Um, sure." The girl kneeled down, hooking her arm under the jock's back, helping him shakily stand up.

Once it was clear she had him up securely enough to walk him down the hall to the nurse, Mrs. Silverstein looked disapprovingly at the two boys.

"Warner, Reznor, you're coming with me to the principal." Mrs. Silverstein said firmly, gripping both boys by their arms, her sharp claws of nails digging uncomfortably into their flesh.

Mrs. Silverstein led them like that all the way down the hall and up the two flights of the stairs to the principal's office. Once she got there, she pushed them both down into hard wooden seats and rapped on the principal's door.

Trent lost his attention on Mrs. Silverstein, and turned to Brian, opening his mouth to make a smartass remark about their fight earlier, but Brian spoke first.

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you, man." Brian sighed, "I'm going through a lot of shit. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Dude, it's fine. Thanks for the apology, though." Trent smiled at Brian, "Thanks for beating up that jock for screwing with me."

"Didn't do us much good, since now we're both stuck here." Brian laughed bitterly.

"At least you showed the fucker." Trent shrugged.

Brian opened his mouth to respond, but Mrs. Silverstein exited the office and turned them.

"You boys better behave. The principal is almost done with Skold in there. It will be only a few moments before he will be ready to meet with you." Mrs. Silverstein stared hawklike at Brian and Trent, then exited the room, shutting the door.

"God, what a fucking freak-o." Brian rolled his eyes, imitating an old woman's voice, "Rrrrreznooooor…"

Trent covered his mouth trying not to laugh, but little snorts escaped from between his fingers, anyway. 

"Fuck, stop!" Trent squeezed his eyes shut, tears of laughing escaping, "Waaaaarnneeer! Stop that this instant!"

"Oh my god. You nailed it." Brian somehow managed to choke out between snorts of laughter.

The principal's door opened and both boys immediately snapped up into a military-style sitting position, attempting to erase their grins.

"Don't fucking worry." Sighed a blonde boy wearing tall leather boots and a Rammstein shirt said, coming to sit next to them in a chair, "I don't give a shit what you're laughing about."

"I thought it was the principal." Trent said, rolling his eyes, "I was obviously mistaken, given that he's probably going to send his secretary because he's too fucking lazy to get us properly."

"Honestly…" The blonde boy leaned on his hand, "I'm Tim, hey."

"I'm Brian." Brian nodded at Tim.

"Hey, I'm Trent." Trent smiled.

"What did you get thrown in this little carpeted prison for?" Brian inquired.

"I sold cigarettes to some kid, and he cried to his mommy about it when burnt his throat. She fucking reported me to the school." Tim said.

"Wow, that sucks man. Are your parents pissed?" Brian asked.

"Not yet. Principal Fuckface is writing a letter home to them right now." Tim put his face in his hands, "They're going to flay me alive. Last time I got in trouble, they took my guitar for a month and didn't let me go out for who the hell knows how long."

"Dude, I hope they have some mercy on you." Trent said.

"I hope so too." Tim sighed, "Why're you guys here?"

"Me and Trent got in an argument about Depeche Mode." Brian started.

"Yeah, then some jocks came over and one called me a little band fag. So Brian beat the living shit out of him." Trent grinned proudly at Brian.

"Wow." Tim said, eyes wide in admiration, "Which jock?"

"The head one. Johnson." Brian said proudly.

Tim's eyes glistened with wonder, "That's so badass. You guys are going to be feared."

"Dude, if my grandma does't feed me to the cows on our farm." Trent sighed.

"Cows don't eat people, Trent." Brian sighed.

"You haven't met these cows. They're vicious fuckers." Trent shuddered.

"Reznor, Trent! Warner, Brian!" Called the principal's secretary, peeping her head out through the office front door at Trent and Brian.

"Good luck, guys." Tim grinned, "I'll make sure to pass on your legacy if you don't make it out alive." He saluted them, grinning.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too." Trent smiled nervously.

"Yeah, man." Brian flashed Tim a quick thumbs up.

"Dude." Brian whispered to Trent, after the secretary shut the door behind them.

"What?" Trent replied.

"We're so fucked, but we're also going to be school legends." Brian grinned.


End file.
